In the field of tricycles, it is advantageous to provide a three-wheeled vehicle. Ordinarily, the front wheel is steered by hand-operation, while the front wheels are also pedaled. These prior tricycles have been very slow because the front wheel, which is larger than the back wheels, rotates one time as the pedal turns one time. Thus, the operator of the tricycle, particularly children, get tired of playing with it easily. It is also advantageous to provide a simple tricycle frame that is shaped to provide an efficient low profile and a low center of gravity. It is still further desired to provide a tricycle train.